


gentle comfort

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Casual Displays of Affection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Anonymous asked: Knuckle kissing! like one of them is super focused on something and the other steals their hand, kisses it, and goes on doing whatever they were doing with no explanation and the one who got kissed has a super heart-clenchy "Oh my god I love him" moment





	gentle comfort

Steve hates filling in mission reports. They’re dull, tedious, and editic memory or no, it sucks to be stuck in a room scribbling out all the details of a fight trying to remember the justification for tossing his shield at a bad guy when honestly all he’d been thinking at the moment was “Get him!”. But apparently that doesn’t work for SHIELD or Hill so, Steve’s stuck trying to think of more “tactical” reasons behind 90% of his actions on field.

In the very beginning, Steve used to fill out the mission reports on his own in an empty SHIELD conference room. But then one day Bruce had come looking for him for help and then Tony had followed two-missions later looking for Bruce. Tony’d brought Thor with him next time. And last, but not least, Clint and Natasha had joined in. So, post-mission report filling out how wound up becoming a team activity as well.

Steve’s got a feeling though, that ever since they’ve come out to the team, the others have been doing their best to give them their privacy. Because more and more often, everyone’s done with their reports in fifteen minutes and they leave Steve and Tony together. Or they just take themselves off to another room. It’s a little weird he supposes but it’s also sweet. Besides, Steve’s happy to spend more time alone with Tony. 

He just wishes they weren’t stuck in SHIELD writing up these dumb reports, s’all. Steve’d much rather be back at the Tower watching a movie or be out on a date with Tony instead of-

Steve’s grumblings smack into a wall when Tony’s fingers curl around his hand. He doesn’t get any time to process what’s going on when Tony brushes a quick dry kiss to Steve’s knuckles and murmurs, “Easy. Just a little more and we’ll be out of here. Let me know what you want to eat for dinner and we’ll pick it up on the way home.”

Tony gives Steve’s hand one last squeeze before letting go and he goes back to working on his tablet, frown deepening as he reads. Reports forgotten, Steve stares at Tony, heart flip-flopping in his chest because that…that’s…

_I love him so much_, Steve realizes, helpless and happy. He wants to grab Tony and kiss him senseless. It hits him that hey. He _can_. So Steve drops his pen, grabs Tony and kisses the surprised expression off his face, feeling a chuckle bubble up when Tony’s shocked noise turns into a pleased little hum.

“What was that for?” Tony asks when they pull apart, sounding delightfully breathless.

“Just for being you,” Steve beams back at him. “Can we stop by that Mongolian barbecue place for dinner?”

“Sure, whatever you want.” 


End file.
